Frágil
by Meletea
Summary: La decisión ya estaba tomada. No había absolutamente nada que se pudiera hacer... excepto aceptarla. Harry


**Capítulo Único: Frágil**

* * *

Locura. Ira. Bronca. Rabia. Odio. Incomprensión. Preocupación. Indecisión. Impotencia. Dolor. Tristeza. Vacío. Angustia. Martirio. Melancolía. Desesperanza. Amor.

No había un conjunto claro de palabras que pudieran definir sus sentimientos. Una mezcla incomprensible de sensaciones se abatía y luchaba dentro de su ser en una batalla por ser la vencedora que dominara a los demás sentimientos. Todos ellos querían el lugar principal y ninguno pensaba dejarse ganar. Y es que cada una de esas palabras, tan simples, tan profundas, llevaban una clara explicación por detrás que las volvía cada vez más poderosas. Era imposible poner un freno a esa mezcolanza interna que pudiera permitirle pensarlo todo con una claridad que, evidentemente, se negaba a presenciar la matanza. La objetividad tampoco tenía intensiones de hacerse notar.

Una voz interior le había dicho que no malinterpretara lo ocurrido, que todo pasaría y volvería a la normalidad tarde o temprano, que la decisión que había quebrado su alma no significaba nada más que el deseo de verla sin ataduras, sin ningún peligro que pudiera rondarla, libre de hacer la vida que se le presentara en el caso de que lo peor llegase a ocurrir. Sin embargo, era simplemente imposible no sentirse abrumada por esos pensamientos incontrolables.

El aire le faltaba. No podía pensar en continuar la vida de esta nueva forma, ya que se había vuelto completamente dependiente de las nubes de aire que emanaba el cuerpo de él para poder respirar. El probar ese fresco aliento había renovado todo su ser revolucionándolo, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Tal como si durante años hubiese vivido a costa de sal y un buen día le hubiesen dado a probar la gota más dulce de néctar de miel. Nunca, jamás, podría olvidarse de su sabor, y la vuelta a la simple sal sólo implicaría que el deseo de consumir más néctar se acrecentase de manera incontenible, hasta hacerla perder el juicio y hundirse en el delirio.

¿Qué hacer? La decisión ya estaba tomada y parecía que, de alguna forma, todos la comprendían y estaban de acuerdo con ella. Pero, a pesar de esto y de su abatimiento, no iba a dejarse caer en la desolación. Por más destruida que se sintiera interiormente no permitiría que los demás se apiadasen de ella y la miraran con triste lástima. La fragilidad de su alma se mantendría lo más oculta posible,

Y es que, a pesar de sentirse completamente estafada y engañada, el amor que sentía parecía estar ganando la batalla. Los recuerdos de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de sentir sus labios deslizarse en su cuello, de correr sus dedos entre sus cabellos despeinados, de besarlo húmeda y lentamente, de sentir su cuerpo abrazándolo de una manera dulce, protectora y sentida, eran más fuertes que el enojo y la incomprensión del desplante.

Él era su hombre. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro y de eso ya no cabían dudas. Lo amaba, lo hacía con locura y estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su propia vida para protegerlo y acompañarlo en una travesía que probablemente terminase sólo en muerte y dolor. Ella no se iría a ningún lado. Seguiría firme y estable en la posición que siempre había tomado para apoyarlo y contenerlo, a pesar del sufrimiento que estaba atravesando.

Le dolía el pecho y no podía inspirar ya que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones. Las lágrimas, todas ellas cargadas de profunda melancolía, pujaban por nacer y dejarse ver, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de llorar. Ella era frágil, muy frágil, porque aunque portaba una gruesa coraza protectora que parecía protegerla de todo lo que pudiera llegar a afectar sus sentimientos, ése no era su verdadero fin. Su coraza no existía para no dejar entrar dolor alguno, sino para no dejarlo salir. Y por ello es que había concluido que no podía permitirse pasar ese momento con la profunda tristeza que la estaba carcomiendo. A pesar de todo, ella seguía estando parada frente a él.

—Bueno… no puedo decir que estoy sorprendida. Sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento y que no serías feliz a menos que estuvieras cazando a Voldemort. Quizá por eso me gustas tanto.

Harry no pudo soportar escuchar aquellas palabras y tampoco estuvo seguro de que su resolución duraría si se quedaba junto a ella. Vio a Ron que ahora estaba abrazando a Hermione y le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella sollozaba en su hombro. Con un gesto miserable, Harry se levantó y le dio la espalda a Ginny y a la tumba de Dumbledore.

Ella se quedó allí, inmóvil, viendo como el que siempre sería el amor de su vida se alejaba de su lado, y una lágrima, al fin, pudo escapar.


End file.
